henderbeardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 36
Members Bob Damian Henderbeard "in the last part" Previously on the Henderbeards We finished last session with the death of Tzila. You figured out from the clues that she was Tzolo's sister, held in temporal stasis. Bob had an interesting sexual dilemma. In the previous room there is a big statue that looks like it may be holding some expensive loot. Back in the dungeon, past the mausoleum and the moated burial room is another passage that has not been explored. With a cry of, “How dare you disturb the sleep of the great Tzolo! You shall all perish! Prepare to meet your destruction, fools!” She attacked. The Adventure We begin today's adventure in the tomb of Tzila, the vanquished sister of Tzolo. You looted her sarcophagus and found some loot. Bob prayed to his god and his prayers w ere granted. His head was filled with the knowledge of Taleese, and he could read the handouts. Sadly, he found the joys of explosive runes when the scroll exploded in his hands. Moving to the west, the party looted the colossus as well. Damian climbed up onto the hand, and was surprised when it slammed shut! He nimbly jumped up on to the elephant's shoulder and started yanking the precious stones from its mouth. He had some suspicions about the green tusk, so he took the red one first. He got a flash of poison coming from the green tusk, but didn't know where it came from, so he pulled that one as well, triggering a green poisonous cloud. The party escaped the poison cloud and found a secret door. The red tusk fit perfectly, and a two foot square section of the wall slid away. The party thought they had finally found the crypt. There was a sarcophagus on top of a block of red marble with gold candelabras on either side. Bob was suspicious, it reminded him of a similar room that was trapped. Damian pushed the sarcophagus onto the floor to get a better look, and Bob noticed a locked chamber on the pedestal and managed to pick it. He is becoming a regular Gord. After picking the lock, Grimweld hopped out, and a black admantine portcullis dropped over the door way. : Dsigussion: "what in the world is a Gord? i suspect you meant god but i might be wrong." these days. - Henderbeard. : Gord is a famous rogue in Grehawk. Gary Gygax wrote 5 books and a bunch of short stories about him: http://amzn.com/044175676X I have them in kindle format if anyone wants a copy. The pedestal started sinking and the southern wall began to move forward. Grim and Damian tried to get out but failed to raise the portcullis. Finally, in a nick of time, they got it open and jumped out into the hallway. The wall continued, reached the end, and then reset. Grim saw a magic breastplate, it was ornate, with platinum inlays and set with six peridots (gems) and grabbed it. Moving further along Bob noticed another message in Talese. “The reverent should proceed with care. The irreverent shall die.” As he read the message, he got hit with another blast of necromantic energy. Moving through the archway, you found a huge boat. To the north, east and south was a moat. To the south was another stone face. This one had tears flowing from the eyes. You noticed a sarcophagus beneath the water, and Damian decided to investigate. He lowered the level of the water to five feet, and jumped down. Opening the watery grave, Majalor, an elite bodybuard of Tzolo who was rewarded with a special undead status jumped out. The fight was long and hard, but a timely double crit from the golem followed by a bash from Damian finally destroyed the undead monstrosity. The boat turned out to be an artifact of great power. The [[Faronos the Mud Ship|Mud Ship Faronos]]. Bob, having donned the neclace that is bound to the boar instantly knew its capabilities. But the adventure was not yet over. In a secret room to the east, there were some urns, and a trap. Thousands of locusts flew out and started biting. They ate through the ties on a red sash, which, as it fell, turned into a two headed snake. The insects were a pain to deal with, but Bob nailed most of them with fire. Then a well placed blade barrier took care of the rest left in the room. The snake was tough but died, and the remaining bugs were stomped to death. Moving toward the final challenge of the day, the party triggered Tzolo's Guardian. This sneaky elemental moved through rock as easy as air. It guided the party to the entrance, and Henderbeard Lumbered in to join the fight, while in controll of a stone golem. Bob fell into a pit trap, and the fight raged, Damian with a surprise crit killed Henderbeard's golem "d2 rolls are hard and can we have a rule for where 2's are for the party's good instead of making it a surprise what's what", the head of the golem went off in one hit. After the guardian died, the party loaded all the loot and Tzolo's corpse onto the boat and moved through stone to check out the last things in the tomb. There was a quick fight with a wraith, the up to the first floor. You just grabbed the automaton and hauled it aboard the ship and headed home. Much to your surprise, you found Qesnef still camped out in front of your tower. After some talking you hired him as a caretaker, and ne now lives on the 5th floor. He is excited to brew beer with Grim and study magic with Henderbeard. We end this session with some interesting plot hooks and a ton of loot to sell off or distribute. XP Session XP: 13,000 Total XP: 163,000 Current Level: 14 Loot 1 Automaton Faronos the Mud Ship Colossus Chamber: *Ruby (1000 gp) *2 Black opals (500 gp each) *36 'fangs' made of smokey quartz (50 gp each) Fake Tomb: *Rug worth 25 gp *2 Solid gold candelabras (70 gp each) *4 h Handles on the coffin are solid silver (5 gp each) *2 Wide bracelets (40 gp each) *3 Rings bearing the heads of a pig, a camel, and a hippo (350 gp each) *Ornate +1 platemail with platinum inlays and 6 peridots (worth 5,200 gp if sold) Inside the sarcophagus: *Three fine silk shrouds (25 gp each) cover Jaiku’s mummy. *Silver circlet inset with a dozen ebony tiles (200 gp) *2 Silver bracelets designed as snakes gripping their own tails (100 gp) *Thin collar of beaten silver with mud sorcerer symbols etched into its surface (100 gp) *Silver nose ring set with a tiny ruby (100 gp) *Baton (50 gp) *Black pearl (500 gp) *Circlet, nose ring, and baton are enchanted to appear magical to detect magic (abjuration school for the jewelry, evocation school for the baton; DC 20 Intelligence or Wisdom check to discern the illusion). Tzolo's Niche Loot: *Under the red silk shroud (25 gp) *Circlet of platinum set with four amethysts (500 gp) *2 Platinum rings, each set with a small tourmaline (350 gp each) *Wide platinum choker set with six rectangular topazes (360 gp) *Platinum ankle bracelets (400 gp each) *Platinum earrings fashioned in the shape of the first mud sorcerer symbol (75 gp each) *An exquisite breastplate made of twenty-eight long rectangles of jade strung together with green thread on a platinum sternum (1000 gp) *2 Ancient platinum coins (200 gp each to a collector of ancient coins, or 1 pp to anyone else) *Ebony-and-silver wand fashioned like a shepherd’s crook in her right hand (500 gp) *2 Emeralds (1,000 gp each) *Midnight-blue silk shroud is worth 25 gp *24 Platinum ingots is (worth 200 gp each). The compartment under the ingots holds the following: *Gem of earth and stone *Ring of wizardry *+1 Frost brand dagger *Small cube of platinum (250 gp) *Deep red sphere ioun stone (+1 to DEX) *Pale lavender ellipsoid ioun stone (Can absorb one spell as a reaction) *Ivory scroll tube (worth 125 gp) *Scroll of raise dead *Scroll of remove curse *Scroll of telekinesis *Scroll of dominate person *Scroll of lesser restoration *Scroll of commune. *The scroll tube also contains maps to two other mud sorcerer tombs, which will be released when the DM gets around to it. *2 Fire opals (500 gp each) *Black opal (500 gp) *Jacinth (1,000 gp) *Ruby (1,000 gp) *7 Pink corals (100 gp each) *2 Deep blue spinels (500 gp each) *2 Peridots (500 gp each) *3 Ancient tomes written in Taalese: *Kaia Jezulein Prophaetus Minorum (“Minor Prophecies of the Jezulein”) *Perfectus Fe Syrcae Magica et os Jezulein (“Perfect Iron Circle Magic and the Jezulein”). *Gare et maintien d'un golem (Care and maintenance of golems). *The rare codices are worth 1,000 gp each to a sage or scholar. Urns: *Bear: 100 pp *Donkey: 1,000 lead pieces painted gold (no value) *Dog: Forty pieces of cut glass (5 sp each) that look like 100 gp gems Unopened: Tiger, Mole, Toad, Camel, Cat, Horse, Goat Loot from the Wraith: *Each of the 200 azurite tiles that surround the square pool is worth 10 gp *2 Ornate silver daggers (120 gp each) *Black pearl (500gp) *Sapphire (500 gp) *Scroll of haste *Scroll of thunderwave *Scroll of dispel magic *Scroll of fly *Scroll of stoneskin *Scroll of lightning bolt